bemorechillfandomcom-20200214-history
Voices In My Head
Lyrics [MR HEERE] You gotta buy her a rose Compliment her on her clothes [MICHAEL] Say you appreciate that she's smart [RICH] Nah, man, you tell her that she Excites you sexually HEERE, MICHAEL, AND RICH And that's the way you get To her heart Trust me, I know How it's gonna go Listen and oh! JEREMY And all there are voices in my ear I guess these never disappear I'll let 'em squeal and I will deal And make up my own mind Might still have voices in my head, But now, they're just the normal kind Voices in my head, but now they're The normal kind! [JENNA] Just summon strength from within, [BROOKE] Don't get hung up on your skin! [CHLOE] She probably thinks That acne is hot! JAKE I'll throw you a rope, homeslice If you need some dope advice CHLOE, BROOK, AND JENNA Now march on over And give her a shot Buddy, you'll see It'll go perfectly If you listen to me, me, me! JEREMY And all there are voices all around And you can never mute the sound They scream and shout I tune 'em out And make up my own mind Might still have voices in my head, But now, they're just the normal kind Voices in my head, but now they're The normal kind! (spoken) I still remember how it felt... It's embarrassing to find out, deep down I just want things to be easy. (spoken) Yeah... but who wants things to be hard? ... Look, I almost destroyed the school... maybe all of human civilization... I know that the last thing I deserve is another shot, but, um- (spoken) Just say what's on your mind, Jeremy. (spoken) Lunch? Just the two of us? (sung) And any voices in our heads? (sung) There might be voices in our heads But I swear, the voices there Will be the regular kind CHRISTINE Me and the voices in my head Have made up our collective mind. JEREMY What do they say we should do? CHRISTINE I think that all of us want To go out with you ALL And there are voices in my head So many voices in my head And they can yell and hurt like hell But I know that I'll be fine JEREMY I still have ALL Voices in my head JEREMY Yeah, there are ALL Voices in my head JEREMY Of the voices in my head, The loudest one is mine! [SQUIP] Jeremy... JEREMY Loudest one is mine! SQUIP You can't get rid of me that easily!-- JEREMY Loudest one is mine! SQUIP Jeremyyyyy... ENSEMBLE Na nananana nanana na nana na Na nananana nanana na nana na Na nananana nanana na nana na JEREMY Let's go! CHRISTINE C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, let's go! JEREMY C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, let's go! ALL C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, let's go! C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, let's go! C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, let's go! C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, let's Go! Category:Songs